Mesa and Nessa
by damadchicken234
Summary: A one-shot of my trainer OC and Nessa, in this story Nessa is taking on the Unova League.


Mesa was in the champion's room, sitting on the giant over decorative throne that the league had installed there, for whatever reason. 'Really, was it absolutely necessary for this giant tacky throne to be here? What purpose does it serv-' Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the elevator that led to the chamber start up. 'A new challenger? Been ages since the last one. Hopefully this'll be interesting.'

She zipped up her jacket and put on her glove. Crazy outfits weren't exactly her style. She preferred a simple, jet black motorcycle jacket, jeans, and her black glove she wore on her right hand. She stood up and got ready to meet the challenger.

As they approached, Mesa took stock of them. Long black hair, with blue streaks. Dark chocolate skin, she appeared to be older then Meaa, but she was unsure of how much. The challenger wore a simple white tank top, pink short shorts, and red sneakers.

After a bit of time, they were face to face. "Well then, challenger, I must congratulate you on making it this far. May I ask your name?" Mesa started with the formalities. "Nessa." She said back, clearly eager to get on with the fight. "Well Nessa, this will hopefully be a great battle! Do you have what it takes to become the champion?" And with that, Mesa sent out her first Pokemon, her Flygon, Megatron. Nessa looked a bit surprised, but sent out her Goliospod.

'Well, an uphill battle, but doable.' Mesa snapped out of her thoughts with Nessa calling out for it to use Swords Dance. Mesa cursed under her breath as she swapped out for Ari, her Ampharos. "Goliospod, use Shadow Claw!" Ari tanked the hit, but was left, by Mesa's estimate, with about 56% of her health left. "Ari, Thunderbolt!" The super-effective move caused the Goliospod's ability to activate, which let Nessa switch out her Pokemon. Nessa paused for a bit, before sending out a Quagsire. 'Shit, gotta switch out…' Mesa called back Ari, and sent out Vea, her Serperior, which made him tank an Earthquake. Vea looked fine, but a bit worse for wear. "Vea, Growth then Giga Drain." Thanks to Vea's speed, he was able to get off the Giga Drain before the Quagsire could attack. It was OHKO'd, and Nessa sent out her Goliospod again. As it landed, it used First Impression, which knocked out Vea. After weighing her options, Mesa sent out Metheus, her Metagross. "Metheus, Bullet Punch." He moved almost faster then one could see, and landed a series of blows against it, and knocked it out. Nessa sent out her Pelipper, and Mesa used that to switch out for Yakuza, her Haxorus. After using Dragon Dance twice, Mesa easily swept the rest of her team with Dragon Claw.

As Nessa called her Drednaw back, Mesa walked over to her. "That was a great fight. Noticed you specialized in Water-types."

"Yeah, grew up in a port town, so been around Water-type Pokemon all my life."

Mesa got an idea, and smirked. "Say… unless you got something else in mind, care to tell me more about it over dinner tonight?" Nessa was, understandably, shocked. "E-Excuse me?!"

"What? I'm genuinely curious about it, plus you did give me a good fight, which is something I haven't had in over a year, so I figured I should give you a reward of some sort before sending you away to try again."

"Well…" The older girl thought about it for a bit. "Screw it, I ain't doing anything else, sure."

"Great! So why don't you meet me at…"

"...and that's why Dreadnaw has been with me ever since." Nessa finished her story as she took another drink of water. They were back at Mesa's house, and relaxing on her couch. "Damn… that's actually really interesting…" Mesa was still wearing her motorcycle jacket, but had unzipped it and showed her white undershirt. They were both having a good time, but Mesa was incredibly turned on by this woman. Practically every word Nessa said turned the champion on even more. Her eyes were clouded with lust as she scooted closer to her until she was leaning on her. Nessa didn't say anything, but wrapped her arm around the younger girl. Mesa blushed heavily. A few moments passed, with the two ladies basking in the warmth of each other. Nessa eventually spoke up, "So… ya wanna go further or…" Mesa shut her up by kissing her directly on the lips. Nessa hugged her and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

She decided to take charge, and forced her tounge into Mesa's mouth. The champion moaned into the embrace, and let herself become completely submissive to Nessa. She then started to take off the other girl's clothes, starting with her motorcycle jacket, which was quickly tossed aside over a chair. Then her undershirt, jeans, and everything else until both women were left in just their panties. They were panting, trying to catch their breath.

Suddenly, Nessa grabbed the back of Mesa's head and whispered in her ear, "What would you like me to do to you, you little slut?~" She enjoyed the way Mesa squirmed under her, as she breathlessly whispered out, "F-Fuck me… Fuck me hard, Nessa…" Nessa sported a toothy grin as her hand went under the younger girl's waistband. "Good girl~" Mesa gasped and loudly moaned as she felt two fingers plunge into her dripping wet slit. Her back arched as she wrapped her arms around Nessa and hung on for dear life as she was fucked by the skilled fingers of the taller girl. Mesa was quickly brought to an intense climax as soon as her clit was teased, she screamed from the overwhelming stimuli and lightly scratched Nessa's back.

She panted as she caught her breath. "That was… amazing…" Nessa nodded, and took off her panties. "Yes it was, now get me off, you sexy slut." Mesa crawled over before eagerly starting to eat out Nessa. Given the moaning and roughly grabbing her purple hair, she was doing a good job. As she licked her hole, Nessa was grabbing at her own breasts, tweaking her nipples to amplify her pleasure further.

Suddenly, Mesa was pulled back and forced to lie down on her back. She was confused for a bit before Nessa mounted her and lifted Mesa's leg over her shoulder. Then, she started to rub their pussies together, and they were both quickly moaning. Mesa found she couldn't move, so she was forced to simply enjoy the pleasure Nessa was giving her. Soon, both women were brought to a screaming orgasm, as their love juices sprayed out and coated their thighs in their cum. Nessa collapsed on top of her, and pulled her into another kiss. "Goddamn that was amazing, girl." Mesa was still panting, so she could merely nod, before falling asleep in the taller woman's chest. Nessa chuckled, and joined her in dream land.


End file.
